Through Your Eyes
by BiancaChandler
Summary: Jack likes Katie but when Katie meets a new guy at a fraternity party and they start dating Jack turns right around and does the same. Katie & Jack, Courtney & Nate, and Missy & Randy.


AN: Okay this is my first Jack Bobby fic it is called Through Your Eyes it mainly focuses on Katie and Jack and how their friendship turns to love, also Katie, Jack, Courtney, Nate, Missy, and Randy are all friends in this so enjoy! Also has to do with Grace and Tom's relationship because they are really cute. So this is a Jack/Katie, Courtney/Nate, Missy/Randy, and Grace/Tom fic R and R!

Through Your Eyes

Pt. 1: Feelings Change

It was Monday after school at Truman High and Jack McCallister was walking to his locker to get the rest of his books when he got there he saw Katie, Courtney, Missy, and Randy waiting for him talking about how boring their day was. He walked up to them and they all started chatting away then they headed out the school without waiting for Bobby because he had some debate meeting until 6:30 that night. When they got outside they saw Nate at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them with a smile Courtney ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms while Missy and Randy walked down hand in hand and Jack and Katie just walked down watching the other two couples. It was only a secret to Jack that Katie had feelings for him but all their friends were well aware and they knew he had the same feelings for her so they always tried to get them alone. It was a nice day so they all decided to walk to the pizza shop Missy walked up front with Katie and Courtney and looped her hand through theirs as they talked about make up and the upcoming carnival. While Randy, Jack, and Nate walked behind them talking about upcoming games and parties but Jack never took his eyes off Katie.

Missy: So you guys we are all going to the carnival Saturday right?

Katie: I'm in I have nothing better to do.

Courtney: Me too and you know if we go the guys will have to go.

Nate: That's what she thinks.

Courtney: Excuse me?

Nate: Nothing hun.

Missy: Good because there is no way I am going if my two best girl friends aren't there with me!

Katie: Are we all still going to Nate's fraternity's party?

Randy: You bet your ass we are isn't it Friday night Nate?

Nate: Yep and trust me you all are getting in.

Jack: There is a plus I won't have to deal with my mom this weekend.

Courtney: What is Bobby up to?

Jack: He is going away on some debate trip with his class Thursday he will be back Sunday night.

Katie: Wow that sounds like fun!

Missy: Yeah as fun as getting a root canal!

Courtney: Or playing chess with my dad.

Jack: Indeed as fun as all those things but it is what he likes.

Courtney: I think it is cool plus you don't have to watch out for him this weekend.

Katie: So you can do whatever you want god I can't wait till Friday!

Missy: Me either god I can't wait till this week is over!

Randy: I think everyone is feeling that way babe.

Missy: Well I decided to voice our wants.

The six of them walked into the pizza shop and found a booth to sit down at Missy and Randy sat on one side while Courtney and Nate sat in the middle and Jack and Katie sat on the other side. When Katie sat down by Jack her leg brushed up to his and he could smell her hair which smelt like lavender and vanilla he watched her as she and Courtney tried to explain the Government and English homework to Missy but he could tell Missy was completely lost. Katie's hair got in her eyes and Jack leant over and swiped them away but when his skin touched hers both of them felt an electric shock go through their bodies and they both suppressed the urge to grab the other and make out right there on the table. Their friends noticed the expressions of their faces when they touched each other and Missy and Courtney let out quiet laughs while Randy and Nate just smiled at them. Katie knew what they were thinking and she gave them all warning looks and they stopped and started on about what their week was going to be like and the upcoming Government project where they had partners. Courtney, Missy, and Katie had tricked the teacher into letting them be in a group of three and Jack and Randy were a group they all made plans to go to the public library after school on Wednesday and then work on their speech in front of each other at Jack's. Missy, Katie, and Courtney were also going over to Missy's after the pizza shop to work on it an hour passed and Courtney looked at her cell phone.

Courtney: Oh my god Katie! Missy! It is already 4:30 we should probably go to your house Missy and work we only have until nine.

Missy: Alright we will see you guys later!

Katie: Be good boys.

Jack watched Katie leave with Missy and Courtney and then turned back to Nate and Randy who were staring at him were questionable looks.

Jack: What?

Randy: Why don't you tell her man?

Jack: Tell who what?

Randy: Why don't you tell Katie that you like her.

Jack: What! Who said I liked Katie!

Nate: It's pretty obvious man I mean she likes you so why are you so secretive about your feelings?

Jack: She likes me?

Randy: Yes what are you an idiot? She is always with you and constantly touching your arm and the way she looks at you it is so obvious how she feels and everyone knows you feel the same.

Jack: Who is everyone?

Nate: Us and Courtney and Missy.

Randy: I honestly don't know what you are waiting for but if you wait to long someone else is going to take her she is pretty hot!

Nate: Down boy you have a girlfriend.

Randy: I know but it is the truth plus she is funny and loyal.

Jack: That's true god why didn't I see it before?

Randy: Like I said McCallister you are a moron!

**Back At Missy's: **

Katie: What am I gonna do you guys?

Missy: About?

Katie: Jack I mean how more obvious do I have to be till he gets a clue!

Courtney: He is pretty clueless.

Missy: Oh honey Jack will come around trust me how could he not!

Katie: Maybe he likes someone else.

Missy: No way! Do you see the way he looks at you he has the same feelings just one of you has to face the other and tell them.

Courtney: She is right Katie just tell him.

Katie: What if he rejects me?

Missy: Like I said not possible.

Katie: Well I guess we will have to wait it out then.

Courtney: True but I don't think we will be waiting much longer.

Katie: Why is that?

Courtney: When we go to the party we are going to try and get you two alone as much as possible right Missy?

Missy: Correct Courtney trust me Katie he will be eating out of the palm of your hand Friday night!

Katie: Well lets hope this week goes by fast then!

Missy: No kidding did anyone else fall asleep in Algebra 2 today?

Courtney: No Missy the point of staying awake is so you will understand the homework.

Missy: Why do I have to listen to some boring teacher when I have you and Katie to help me out?

Katie: True Courtney we do help her out a lot.

Courtney: Yeah that's right maybe we will stop.

Missy: What! You guys come on!

Katie: We were just kidding!

Missy: Good because I would be totally lost without you guys.

Courtney: Oh that is sweet!

The week went on fast enough and it was officially seventh hour on Friday and Katie was in Study Hall with Randy the only friend she had in there the rest were all debate dorks. Katie and Randy sat as far away from the debaters as they could and had their own little conversation mainly about the events of the party they were going to tonight. The teacher always stared at them but they didn't care they both had already finished their homework and didn't have anything else to do so they just sat at the table chatting away.

Randy: So when are we all meeting again?

Katie: Around eight at Missy's remember.

Randy: Oh yeah so are you ready for this weekend?

Katie: The party and the carnival hell yeah sounds like fun!

Randy: True and with luck you will be having fun with a certain someone.

Katie: Oh god Randy did Missy and Courtney drag you in to their plan to?

Randy: Yeah and Nate knows about it don't worry Katie we all have your back.

Katie: I know you guys do god these people are so boring!

Randy: No crap I swear if you weren't in here I would go crazy.

Katie: Same here but it looks like one of our other friends is joining the class.

Randy: Who?

Katie: Courtney she isn't enjoying Journalism so she switched for Study Hall she will be in it Monday.

Randy: That's cool.

Katie: Indeed it is!

Just then one of the debaters stormed over to them she had long brown hair and glasses and wore her debate shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. She walked right up to their table and slammed her book down which made Katie and Randy jump up in surprise and look at her like she was crazy.

Katie: Are you insane!

Erica: No I am just sick of you preps coming in here and talking all the damn time!

Randy: Who the hell is this girl?

Erica: I am Erica Burk the class president all though I am sure you two don't know anything about that.

Katie: Indeed we don't so why don't you go sit down and shut up!

Erica: You guys think you are so cool.

Randy: Well we are.

Erica just stared at them for a few seconds then grabbed her book and went back to her table and sat there until the bell rang. As soon as Randy and Katie heard the bell ring they jumped from their seats and walked to Missy's locker and waited for her which only took about ten seconds until Missy and Courtney came down the hall with Jack close behind the five of them chatted and went their separate ways to get ready for the party.

**8:00 PM AT MISSY'S: **

Missy, Courtney, and Katie sat on Missy's couch waiting for the guys to show up Missy just wore a strapless black dress that cut off a couple inches above her knees and black heels she also had her hair curled and her black purse with a pink M on it. Courtney wore her hair down and straight her outfit consisted of a silk pink halter top, black silk pants, and black heels she also had her black purse with a pink C on it. As for Katie she wore her hair straight and she wore a strapless yellow juicy couture dress top, dark blue faded jeans, and pink heels and as well as Courtney and Missy she had her black purse with a pink K on it. They were all watching a rerun of My Super Sweet Sixteen on MTV when they heard a honk and saw Nate's car outside they turned off the TV and ran out to get in the car. The girls sat by their men and Katie sat by Jack which neither one minded because they loved getting closer and closer to each other about five minutes passed and Nate pulled up to the fraternity where a bunch of people were drinking in and outside the house. The girls jumped out first followed by the guys and when Katie walked by a couple of fraternity guys and they made comments about how hot she was she felt Jack put his arm around her protectively while they walked their four friends behind them had huge smiles on as the caught up with them. Twenty minutes had passed and everyone had their own drinks the girls drank screaming orgasims as they guy drank their beer just then a tall blonde guy with big muscles came up to the group and took Nate's hand and did a secret hand-shake it was then that he noticed Katie.

Blake: Hey Nate you going to introduce me to your friends?

Nate: Of course guys this is Blake Jones and Blake you remember Courtney and this is Randy, Missy, Jack, and Katie.

Blake: Well it is nice to meet you all especially you Katie.

Katie: Thanks it is nice to meet you to Blake so you here with anybody?

Blake: No not really what about you? I bet a gorgeous girl like yourself has a whole line of guys around your finger.

Katie: Actually no I don't you would think so huh?

Blake: Yes you would hey me and my buddy and his girlfriend are playing beer pong in the other room and I need a partner are you up for it?

Katie: Sure I am great at that game I will see you guys later.

Missy: Have fun!

Courtney: And kick some ass!

Katie grabbed Blake's hand and they headed off to play beer pong the others saw how Jack watched Katie and Blake leave and saw the jealousy in his eyes. That's when the rest of them decided to go join the I Never game that was going on in the kitchen and they figured Katie would play about five games with Blake then come in and join them at least that is what Jack hoped she would do.

**Thirty Minutes Later At The Fifth Beer Pong Game: **

Blake and Katie were killing Blake's friend Eric and his girlfriend Alicia and were waiting for Alicia to make her move although she was plastered she made the shot and Katie chugged the beer cup and waited but Alicia didn't make the last shot so it was Katie's shot for the win. She quickly took the ball and tried to see where she should shoot it she felt Blake's strong hands on her hips to help balance her she took the shot and made it after they won Katie jumped into Blake's arms as he twirled her around she didn't know what is was about this boy but she knew she had the same feelings for him as she did for Jack. Blake was feeling the same way about Katie he had never met a girl like her before she was smart, funny, gorgeous as hell, and one hell of a beer pong partner it was about 1: 30 AM and all of Katie's friends had come in to get her but she didn't want to leave Blake. So they decided to let her stay even though Jack spent twenty minutes trying to get her to leave but they finally left. Katie and Blake sat on some chairs and watched Alicia and Eric take on a new couple Blake took Katie's hand in his as he talked to her and she liked the way it felt she didn't know if Jack would ever love her but she felt like maybe this boy could.

Katie: So you and Nate are good friends huh?

Blake: Hell yeah he is one of my best friends aren't you friends with Courtney?

Katie: Yeah she and Missy are my best friends so do you guys always throw such wild parties?

Blake: Pretty much yeah but we usually don't get hot, smart, funny girls like you here!

Katie: Your sweet and I might add one hell of a partner in beer pong!

Blake: You weren't to bad yourself.

Katie: Lots of practice at high school parties but honestly gotta say Frat guys are a lot hotter than the guys at my high school!

Blake: I will take that as a compliment.

Katie: You should but know you have to drive me home!

Blake: Alright lets go hottie.

Blake helped Katie out of her seat and wrapped one of his arms around her as they walked to his Range Rover he helped her get in than ran around the drivers side and started the car and took off. When they got to Katie's she looked at Blake as he turned off the car and looked at her it was then that he leaned over and kissed her and she quickly returned the kiss she felt his tongue slide in her mouth and she whimpered in pleasure. Both stopped for air and then started again but then finally stopped and his just held her in his arms and looked down on her as she looked up.

Katie: So that was fun.

Blake: Yes it was you just got another plus for being one hell of a kisser.

Katie: Thanks but I already knew.

Blake: Oh you did huh? Better be careful I might get jealous!

Katie: Yeah I guess I better oh my god it is late I better go in but I want to see you again if it is okay with you.

Blake: I definitely want to see you again what if I come by around seven tomorrow night?

Katie: That would be perfect we are having this carnival thing if you want to go.

Blake: I would love to go see you tomorrow night then.

Katie reached over and kissed Blake one more time before getting out of the car and running inside to go to sleep she couldn't wait to tell Courtney and Missy that she didn't have to wait for Jack anymore. Katie sat there in bed thinking about Blake and how much she liked him and hoped that they could have a future together and something told her that he wanted that to she fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

AN: Okay that is the end of the first part the next part is PT. 2: New Loves Jealous Friends in this part Katie tells everyone about Blake, Missy, Courtney, Randy, and Nate are a little disappointed that Katie and Blake are together but accept it, Jack is extremely jealous and goes to the carnival with a girl named Claire, Katie and Blake heat things up and so do Jack and Claire! Just so you guys know Katie and Blake are going to be together until the 16th part sorry for the wait but hopefully you will like Claire and Blake!


End file.
